Aishiteru
by Inni-chan
Summary: Syaoran needs to find the perfect girl for him before he turns into 16 yrs. old but..what if Sakura doesn't fall for him or would she??? anyways, Eriol's falling for Tomoyo and Syaoran, Feilan and Meiling should hurry or they'll get maried to the one they
1. Default Chapter

Sugoi! sugoi! sugoi! I made another e+t fic!! (and some S+S too) anyways, this fic is dedicated to all the e+t fans out there! here it is~!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own ccs  
  
Aishiteru... By: Inni-chan Chapter 1  
  
(I'm too bored to make a prolouge)  
  
Daidouji, Tomoyo Age:15 School: England University Likes: video taping her friends  
  
Hiiragizawa, Eriol Age:15 School: Hongkong University Likes: annoying Syaoran  
  
Kinomoto, Sakura Age:15 School: England University Likes: cheerleading and stuff  
  
Li, Syaoran Age:15 School: Hongkong University Likes:soccer, martial arts and a certain flower (no, that is not a peony)  
  
Li, Meiling Age: 15 School:Hongkong University Likes: hangin' out  
  
Li, Feilan Age: 15 School: Hongkong university Likes: visiting other far away places, archery and fencing  
  
Honjou, Mikari Age:15 School: England University Likes: soccer, kendo and fencing  
  
Houjo, Fei Age: 15 School: England University Likes: fencing, martial arts and piano  
  
(just want you all to know)  
  
A girl with short auburn hair, a slender body, beautiful emerald green pools was walking with a certain silky raven haired girl with warm amethyst orbs.  
  
"Sakura-chan, I heard we're going to have an upcoming project that includes other schools with us" said Tomoyo as Sakura nodded happily. "who do you think we're going to be assigned with?" asked Tomoyo. "I hope we don't have a boy in the group" said Sakura looking down. "but..Hiiragizawa-kun's nice" said Tomoyo flushing. "he is but...he wont join us if he's the only boy in the group..the teacher's the one deciding anyway" said Sakura shakily. "Sakura, it's going to rain...we better hurry to my house" said Tomoyo as they both ran with quick speed to Tomoyo's mansion.  
  
"why Sakura, I'm soo happy for you to join us" said Tomoyo's mother Sonomi Daidouji. "anou..konnichiwa Daidouji-san" said Sakura bowing. "such polite manners" said Tomoyo grinning. "urusei" said Sakura looking at Tomoyo in the corner of her eye.  
  
~Meanwhile at Hongkong, China  
  
A girl with long waist length black hair and amber orbs started laughing out loud in the Li mansion. "hahaha!..I..heh...can't belive it!!" she said between laughs. "FEILAN WOULD YOU SHUT UP FOR A MINUTE!!!" shouted a certain chestnut haired and amber eyed boy glaring at her cousin.  
  
~Flshback~  
  
"Feilan, Meiling, Syaoran, all of you are called by the elders" said a woman with long black hair and dark eyes as the three nodded. "Aunt Yelan, is there something wrong?" asked Meiling as Ielan (Yelan) shaked her head no. "oh.." said Feilan as they walked through the long red carpet on the floor which led them to a huge door.  
  
"you called" said Meiling. "yes, our dear children, we now mde our decision..on your marriage" said the first elder. "marriage? but we're only 15!" said Li worriedly. "yes, by the age of 16 you will get engaged, by the age of 18 you will get married" said the second elder as they nodded. "but..to whom?" asked Feilan with a frown. "that is it...it is for you to decide, we all agreed that you must find someone you love before you turn into 16 and if not...Meiling will be married to Syaoran as Feilan get married to Mikari Honjou from the Honjou clan, since we need a new clan leader..that is the rule of the Li clan" said the first elder. "uhm..oh God! Meiling, your birthday is on March 25! only two weeks!" shouted Feilan.  
  
"uhmm..but..what if Meiling doesn't find someone she loves by HER birthday?" asked Li as the elders whispered something. "you two will get married" the third elder spoke. "....hahahahahahahahahah!!!!!!" laughed Feilan as Meiling and Syaoran glared at her. "I..haha..can't..haha...*ahem*..calm down...okay, thank goodness my Birthday is on July 3" said Feilan still laughing and went outside the room.  
  
~End flashback~  
  
"God damn it! Feilan would you shut up!!!!!!!!" screamed Meiling angrily banging her hand on the table. "gomen..it's just that...don't you think it's funny?" she said. "no! since we're the ones making fun of!!!" shouted Meiling. "yeah!" said Syaoran. "fine, fine I'll shut up" said Feilan. "wait...what if we find someone we love on our project to do with the England University huh?" asked Meiling as Feilan cupped her chin. "might be a good one" said Feilan as Li looked down. "no..." said Li. "he's right, you just can't wait love to come to you...you have to find it too..feel it...if Love is a crime baby, I'd do my time whether it's wrong or right you can sentence me to life..oohh..Chicago!" said Feilan which followed by a song. "Feilan, this is not the time to sing" glared Li as he went upstairs to his room. "right" said Meiling and went to her room.  
  
______________________________________________________  
  
A/N: okaay, that's chappi 1!!!!!! hope you like it! anyways, the song Feilan sang was from the movie 'Chicago' by 'Anastacia' k? R+R peeps! ciao~! 


	2. chapter 2

Sugoi! sugoi! sugoi! I made another e+t fic!! (and some S+S too) anyways, this fic is dedicated to all the e+t fans out there! here it is~! Disclaimer: I do not own ccs  
  
Aishiteru... By: Inni-chan Chapter 2  
  
~At Hongkong, china the next day  
  
"Rise and Shine!!!!!!!!" shouted Li's sisters that made Syaoran, Meling and Feilan's eyes widened in the morning. "SHUT UP!!!!!!" screamed the trio angrily burrying their head on their pillows.  
  
"I f you don't wake up mother will be angry!!" then said the sisters as the three went to the bathrooms and changed their clothes then went to the diningroom with low eyes."you called Aunt Yelan" said Meiling and Feilan rubbing their eyes. "yes, I would like to say that you will be leaving now, Eriol is already here and will help you in your surroundings in England" said Yelan fighting back tears while the sister started crying. "but...it's only 3 in the morning...and we usually wake up five in the morning for our daily training" said Meiling seeing that Syaoran is sleeping at his chair."Xiaolang!" shouted Yelan as Li woke up and rubbed his eyes. "even Eriol's asleep" said Feilan pointing at the blue haired boy sleeping at the couch.  
  
"I don't even think I want to be engaged all the guys I've dated are just a bunch of bastards" said Feilan as Yelan looked straight at her. "watch your language" she said strictly. "but..Auntie..." said Meiling. "girls" said Yelan as the sisters all nodded and started screaming. "what the-" said Eriol, Syaoran, Feilan and Meiling with wide opened eyes. "I see that four- eyes here is awake" said Syaoran smirking. "hey! I wear glasses too!" shouted Feilan glaring at Syaoran. "ooops, sorry" he replied still smirking. "anyways, the limousine is already here and your things are already packed..we'll miss you" said Yelan as they all hugged and kissed their goodbyes.  
  
The limousine arrived at the airport as Feilan opened her window seeing a group of boys and girls shourting. 'Don't go!!' and 'we love you stay here!'. "Damnit.." cursed Meiling suddenly a small square opened at the roof of the car as Feilan climbed up and shouted. "BUTT OUT PEEPS! IF YOU DON'T GET YOUR ASSES OFF HERE I'LL BEAT THE CRAP OUTTA YA'LL!!!!!!!!!" she shouted as the people started running away. "weren't you too harsh?" asked Meiling grinning as Feilan smirked. "hell no" she replied as they walked out the car.  
  
~At England  
  
"hmm...Sakura-chan, how 'bout we go to the school and check out the new students?" asked Tomoyo as Sakura nodded. "maybe there's some cute guys" said Sakura smiling. "let's go! the rain stopped already!" said Tomoyo pulling Sakura and running towards the school.  
  
~At the airport  
  
"hmm..Eriol, after this can you please show us around onegai onegai onegai!!" said Feilan as Eriol smiled and nodded. "arigato eriol-kun you're the best cousin!!" said Feilan smiling and hugging him. "so where's the mansion??" asked Meiling as their bodyguards carried their luggages. "just follow" said Eriol with Feilan's arm on his shoulder. "y'know this dress Fanren bought for me is really...killing me" said Feilan as she sat on the car.  
  
~In the mansion  
  
"wow...this is..uhmm...big" said Meiling as Feilan nodded while Li talked to Eriol ."Meiling, don't you think this whole engagement thing is..freaky?" asked Feilan as Meiling nodded suddenly a boy with adrk brown hair and intense brown eyes walked towards them. "Mikari! wow you're early too!" said Meiling as Feilan frowned and turned her back on the boy. "I'm going inside" said Feilan coldly as she carried her bags and walked inside the 30 bedroom mansion. "hmm...so she heard the news?" asked Mikari as Meiling nodded. "I hope...she understands" said Mikari. "why? do you?" asked Meiling as Mikari smiled and nodded. "wow..she doesn't really have the heart to even hang around with strangers nor close friends she only hang around with her relatives" said Meiling. "oh..well..I'll be going then" said Mikari walking away. "well, what are we standing around here for?! let's go!" said Eriol as Meiling nodded ad Feilan ran out the house making everything clear that Mikari wasn't around.  
  
~At the school  
  
"hey, that guy over ther looks hot" said tomoyo pointing at the boy with jet blask hair and blue eyes. "Tomoyo, stop it" said Sakura giggling. "hey, who are those four?" asked Tomoyo pointing at a certain black haired girl with amber eyes, another girl with black hair and ruby red eyes, a boy with midnight blue hair and azure eyes which REALLY caught her attetion then a boy with messy chestnut brown hair and amber eyes which CAUGHT Sakura's attention. "wow...that blue boy really looks soo hot and cute" said Tomoyo as she pulled Sakura with her and walked up to the group.  
  
"Hi, my name's Tomoyo Daidouji and here is Sakura Kinomoto" she introduced turning her gaze at the grinning blue eyed boy. "such charming ladies you're from this school?" asked Eriol kissing Tomoyo's hand. "Hi, I'm Feilan, this is Meiling, that's Eriol and that other one is Syaoran Li" said Feilan cheerfully. "you're all brothers and sisters?" asked Sakura. "nope, we're all cousins me, Feilan and Syaoran are Li's and Eriol's a Hiiragizawa" said Meiling shaking Sakura's hand. "yeah, we're from England University" said Tomoyo blushing. "we're from Hongkong university" said Feilan as Syaoran kept quiet.  
  
_________________________________________________-  
  
A/N: okay...this is chappi 2 I'm kindof getting bored without reviews and I'm listening to the C.D. my chatmate from the Philippines delivered to me her name is Nina and she's kind of a singer there (though I don't know much about her) and really love her song uh...'Foolish heart' acoustic version, I wish could go to Phillipines but we're moving to England (that's why I felt like making this fic) they say Philippines is a really nice place but..I can't go there *bangs her head on the wall* (I don't exactly know her since she only told me her first name 'Nina' she really sings great *I don't know how to speak...Filipino much but I'm trying!*since I can't understand her Filipino songs) anyways, hope you liked this chappi R+R ciao~! 


End file.
